El viaje
by Enrique-1987
Summary: Este es la história de un viaje, de una lucha entre en bien y el mal.
1. El viaje

Este es mi primer Fanfic, en realidad este y el siguiente chapter son una especie de introducción muy larga, por eso la he cortado, el principio es un poco pesado por el mito Tolkien.

Chapter 1

El bosque de Lórien está habitado por elfos silvanos o elfos de los bosques y una minoría de Sindarin, desde que Lórien, uno de los señores Valar, uno de los Fëanturi hermano de Mandos y Nena, casado con Estë. Es también conocido el señor de las visione y de los sueños. Este construyó su morada en los jardines de Lórien donde procede su nombre. Allí hay lagos, muchas flores y sauces plateados; es un sitio de belleza sosegada y su color predominante parece ser el plateado. Estos Bosques están gobernados por Celeborn y por Galadriel, gracias a Galadriel es el único sitio de la tierra media donde pervivía la verdadera belleza e intemporalidad de Eldamar. En la segunda edad Galadriel, a partir de los jardines de Lórien creados por Lórien y Estë, Fundó Lórien tomando como modelo Doriath.

Siempre ha sido un lugar muy alegre, los elfos cantaban y recitaban poemas, pero desde hace unos días una sobra se cierne sobre este bosque, los elfos callan y esperan, un rumor lejano se acerca muy lenta pero inexorablemente.

Es por la tarde y Legolas va caminando por el bosque despreocupado, pero las cosas están muy silenciosas, hasta que se encuentra con su amigo Camthalion.

Legolas- Hola mi querido amigo Camthalion, que alegría verte.

Camthalion- Es en verdad alegre encontrar a un amigo estos días tan sombríos... los demás están muy callados y esos malditos pájaros negros dirigidos por la manos de Sauron... llevan días sobrevolando el bosque, no me gusta nada...

L- no te preocupes, esta noche cenaré con Galadriel y con Celeborn y les preguntaré que pasa, de momento si tanto te molestan esos pájaros coge tu arco y mata a los que puedas.

C- jajaja, sabes perfectamente que es imposible alcanzarlos con ninguna flecha.

L- ya lo sé, pero siempre hay que intentarlo.

Legolas continuó su paseo por el bosque, se siente hastiado y preocupado, así continua un rato hasta que de pronto reconoce una figura en medio del bosque, coge con rapidez su arco y pone una flecha mientras se acerca hacia la figura y dice en voz alta

L- Alto¿quién va?

Figura- Tranquilo amigo elfo, vengo en son de paz, necesito hablar con Galadriel.

L- ¿por qué necesitas hablar con ella?

F- vengo a traerle algo importante

L- te conduciré hasta ella pero no hagas nada raro.

Así Legolas condujo a ese extraño hombre hasta Galadriel, el camino se hizo largo por el silencio reinante.

Galadriel- Gracias, Legolas por conducir hasta aquí a nuestro invitado, si no te importa ahora tengo que hablar con él... a solas.

L- entiendo, Galadriel, nos veremos entonces esta noche.

G- Hasta esta noche Legolas, sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y serán respondidas en su debido momento.

L- Gracias Galadriel.

Legolas se marchó y fue a la orilla del río a recitar antiguos poemas y a cantar en voz baja canciones elficas hasta que las aguas se oscurecieron y las sombras se alargaron, el momento en el que había sido invitado por Galadriel a un banquete en el bosque; Al llegar vio un grupo de elfos sentados junto a un fuego con mucha comida a su alrededor.

De los elfos sentados destacaban Celeborn, Galadriel y el misterioso hombre que ese mismo día había llegado, Legolas se incorporó y cenaron en silencio, poco a poco los invitados fueron marchándose hasta que solo quedaron Celeborn, Galadriel Legolas y el misterioso hombre que resultó llamarse Galadhil, y era montaraz. Estos estuvieron hablando de cosas más serias hasta que despuntó el alba, pero lo que hablaron es algo que solo sabremos en su debido momento.

Cuando los demás elfos se pusieron en movimiento Legolas fue a ver a su amigo Camthalion, le dio una nota y dijo en voz baja.

L- Ve a Erebor y dale esta nota a Gimli, y cuando se la des espera su respuesta, no regreses sin una respuesta y si acepta acompáñale hasta el sitio donde hablamos ayer.

_**Chapter 2**_

La Montaña solitaria está al noreste, muy cerca de la ciudad reconstruida de Esgaroth, en ella vive aún Bardo, que mató al viejo Smaug, el dragón que guardaba sus tesoros de los enanos y de los hombres en Erebor en un castillo de Enanos. Tras la batalla de los cinco ejércitos Dáin se nombró Rey de Erebor, y el castillo vacío se lleno una vez más de enanos y las riquezas volvieron y fluir por las grandes salas del mismo.

Más tarde uno de los enanos que migró a este sitio fue Gimli, y es donde vive.

Hay una gran sala donde los enanos se juntan por grupos para charlar o discutir mientras toman una cerveza o simplemente pasan la tarde, hoy, alrededor de una mesa están reunidos tres enanos bastante mayores con grandes barbas plateadas y uno más joven, ese es Gimli y el más anciano es Gloin; estos discuten alegremente sobre la prosperidad de Erebor a que es debido, uno de ellos, Gloin dice con firmeza –Erebor es prospero gracias a las extracciones de Mithril, por que las armaduras que creamos con ese metal son las mejores conocidas y el Mithril sobrante alcanza precios altísimos en el mercado. Ante esto Gimli con un mal disimulado suspiro de paciencia responde –Eso es verdad, y nadie te lo discute, pero también tienes que reconocer que se extrae muchísimo más oro y plata que Mithril, y por lo tanto, aunque su valor sea menor, el oro y la plata traen mucha más prosperidad a Erebor, desde el punto de que la gente puedes comprar con más facilidad oro o plata que Mithril-. Y otro apuntó –Lo que dice Gimli es cierto, si no tuviésemos oro y plata estaríamos en las mismas que la poca gente que se quedó en las colinas de hierro.

En ese instante entró apresuradamente y con cara de mucho cansancio una persona muy alta que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban discutiendo, entonces se quitó la capucha y entonces dos de los enanos mayores miraron con desprecio las puntiagudas orejas del elfo que acababa de irrumpir en la sala, este se acercó y sin más preámbulos dijo.

Camthalion- Hola, soy Camthalion y vengo buscando a Gimli el enano, es muy urgente.

Gimli- Yo soy Gimli¿qué quieres?

C- Necesito hablar con tigo en privador, me envía Legolas

Gi- ¿Legolas? Me pregunto que ocurrirá...-dijo para si mismo -Amigos, siento tener que dejar la discusión a medias.

Entonces condujo a Camthalion a una zona apartada.

Gi- cuéntame que pasa.

C- lee esta carta que te envía Legolas.

Gimli leyó la carta detenidamente y tras dejar de leer dijo en un susurro para si mismo

Gi- entonces tengo que llevar a 5 Enanos... a Dol Guldur... Legolas se ha vuelto rematadamente loco...- tras un instante como si no lo esperase se dio cuenta que el elfo seguía mirándolo a su lado y dijo- ¿qué se supo que haces? Regresa ya con Legolas al bosque.

C- me pidió Legolas que no regresara sin una respuesta concreta.

Gi- dile que iré, estaré allí... en 5 días.

C- también me dijo que te acompañara a Dol Guldur, el camino del bosque es peligroso para un grupo de enanos armados.

Gi- vale, ahora voy a buscar a los cinco enanos...

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Gloin.

Gi- Padre, ven, tengo que hablar con tigo. Tras unos segundos le siguió.

Gl- ¿qué pasa¿qué te ha dicho el elfo?

Gi- ¿quieres rememorar tu juventud con una aventura como la que corriste con Thorin, Bilbo y los demás?. Por un instante los ojos, el cabello y la barba del viejo enano brillaron con una tonalidad que denotaba una vida nueva.

Gl- Ya estoy mayor, pero tengo mucha experiencia, iré contigo, ponme al día.

Gi- después, cuando reúna a todos.

Gl- ¿a todos?.

Gi- tengo que encontrar cuatro enanos más que se unan.

Gl- yo te ayudo.

Gloin se dirigió a una sala llena de armas, donde otros muchos enanos charlaban, bebían y discutían, se acercó a uno y le dijo.

Gl- Hola Einl, quiero hablar contigo.

Ei- dime Gloin. Dijo cuando se acercó a Gloin

Gl- ¿quieres ir en busca de aventuras?¿lejos de estás salas?

Ei- no sé Gloin... nunca he salido de aquí...

Gl- pues es un buen momento, en cuanto que mi hijo Gimli nos avise sabremos más sobre lo que nos espera.

Ei- no sé yo si es una buena idea...- entonces Einl se giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia la mesa donde antes había estado hablando y dijo. –iré si también viene Omni.

Gl- bien, cuantos más mejor.

Mientras tanto Gimli había ido a ver a los enanos que estaban trabajando con los metales, parecía aburridos, cansados y hartos de la forja, se acercó a dos y dijo.

Gi- si queréis salir de esta forja y correr aventuras yo tengo aventuras para vosotros, es un viaje largo y gratificante¿qué decís?

La gran mayoría de los Enanos ni siquiera levantaron la cabeza cuando Gimli habló, pero sin embargo dos jóvenes se acercaron a él y dijeron al unísono.

Feru- Me llamo Feru¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Klifur- Me llamo Klifur¿en que puedo ayudarte?.

Gi- Ahora lo sabréis.

Al poco tiempo se reunieron Gimli, Gloin, Einl, Omni, Feru, Klifur Y Camthalion.

Gi- cuéntanos todo ahora que estamos todos Elfo.

C- veréis, tenemos que ir a Dol Guldur, allí nos reuniremos con Legolas y con otros Elfos, desde allí partiremos hacia el sur, para ir hacia Rivendel, es la forma más segura de ir. ¿alguna duda?. Los enanos más jóvenes Feru y Klifur preguntaron al unísono una vez más.

Fe- ¿y porqué tenemos que ir hasta Rivendel?

Kl- ¿y porqué tenemos que ir hasta Rivendel?

Camthalion los miró entre irritado y divertido y dijo.

C- eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé, lo sabe Legolas, y a lo mejor lo sabe Gimli, que ha recibido una carta de Legolas. Entonces el enano se ruborizó un poco y respondió.

Gi- bueno, Legolas no especifica nada, solo dice que debemos llevar algo hasta Rivendel, pero no dic qué...

C- bueno, mañana al amanecer partiremos, a primera hora os espero en Esgaroth.

Gi- no es necesario, quédate aquí.

C- no, tengo asuntos pendientes allí, hasta mañana.

Todos los elfos fueron juntos al amanecer a Esgaroth, buscaron en la plaza grande, en las tabernas, en las casas y no lo encontraban hasta que Klifur pasó casi sin querer por el embarcadero y vio a Camthalion, llamó a los demás y en cuestión de minutos estaban todos juntos, todos estaban nerviosos, y Gloin fue el primero en preguntar.

Gl- ¿porqué estamos en el embarcadero?

C- Cogeremos unos barcos- Dijo alegremente, unos murmullos de desaprobación crecieron entre los enanos –es la manera más rápida de ir y la más segura, llegaremos al bosque negro esta tarde y cogeremos el camino principal hasta atravesarlo, después lo rodearemos hasta llegar al sitio donde hay menos bosque hasta Dol Guldur.

Los enanos muy nerviosos fueron subiendo a varias barcas, 2 enanos por barca y una más para Camthalion, 4 barcas les esperaban en los márgenes del río.

Un review no cuesta nada pero recompensa mucho a quien lo recive, poned reviews pls.


	2. El viaje continua

Este segundo Chapter se puede decir que es la segunda parte de una introducción larga, pero el siguiente que ya está en proceso va ser más interesante.

_**Chapter 2**_

La Montaña solitaria está al noreste, muy cerca de la ciudad reconstruida de Esgaroth, en ella vive aún Bardo, que mató al viejo Smaug, el dragón que guardaba sus tesoros de los enanos y de los hombres en Erebor en un castillo de Enanos. Tras la batalla de los cinco ejércitos Dáin se nombró Rey de Erebor, y el castillo vacío se lleno una vez más de enanos y las riquezas volvieron y fluir por las grandes salas del mismo.

Más tarde uno de los enanos que migró a este sitio fue Gimli, y es donde vive.

Hay una gran sala donde los enanos se juntan por grupos para charlar o discutir mientras toman una cerveza o simplemente pasan la tarde, hoy, alrededor de una mesa están reunidos tres enanos bastante mayores con grandes barbas plateadas y uno más joven, ese es Gimli y el más anciano es Gloin; estos discuten alegremente sobre la prosperidad de Erebor a que es debido, uno de ellos, Gloin dice con firmeza –Erebor es prospero gracias a las extracciones de Mithril, por que las armaduras que creamos con ese metal son las mejores conocidas y el Mithril sobrante alcanza precios altísimos en el mercado. Ante esto Gimli con un mal disimulado suspiro de paciencia responde –Eso es verdad, y nadie te lo discute, pero también tienes que reconocer que se extrae muchísimo más oro y plata que Mithril, y por lo tanto, aunque su valor sea menor, el oro y la plata traen mucha más prosperidad a Erebor, desde el punto de que la gente puedes comprar con más facilidad oro o plata que Mithril-. Y otro apuntó –Lo que dice Gimli es cierto, si no tuviésemos oro y plata estaríamos en las mismas que la poca gente que se quedó en las colinas de hierro.

En ese instante entró apresuradamente y con cara de mucho cansancio una persona muy alta que se acercó a la mesa donde estaban discutiendo, entonces se quitó la capucha y entonces dos de los enanos mayores miraron con desprecio las puntiagudas orejas del elfo que acababa de irrumpir en la sala, este se acercó y sin más preámbulos dijo.

Camthalion- Hola, soy Camthalion y vengo buscando a Gimli el enano, es muy urgente.

Gimli- Yo soy Gimli¿qué quieres?

C- Necesito hablar con tigo en privador, me envía Legolas

Gi- ¿Legolas? Me pregunto que ocurrirá...-dijo para si mismo -Amigos, siento tener que dejar la discusión a medias.

Entonces condujo a Camthalion a una zona apartada.

Gi- cuéntame que pasa.

C- lee esta carta que te envía Legolas.

Gimli leyó la carta detenidamente y tras dejar de leer dijo en un susurro para si mismo

Gi- entonces tengo que llevar a 5 Enanos... a Dol Guldur... Legolas se ha vuelto rematadamente loco...- tras un instante como si no lo esperase se dio cuenta que el elfo seguía mirándolo a su lado y dijo- ¿qué se supo que haces? Regresa ya con Legolas al bosque.

C- me pidió Legolas que no regresara sin una respuesta concreta.

Gi- dile que iré, estaré allí... en 5 días.

C- también me dijo que te acompañara a Dol Guldur, el camino del bosque es peligroso para un grupo de enanos armados.

Gi- vale, ahora voy a buscar a los cinco enanos...

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a buscar a Gloin.

Gi- Padre, ven, tengo que hablar con tigo. Tras unos segundos le siguió.

Gl- ¿qué pasa¿qué te ha dicho el elfo?

Gi- ¿quieres rememorar tu juventud con una aventura como la que corriste con Thorin, Bilbo y los demás?. Por un instante los ojos, el cabello y la barba del viejo enano brillaron con una tonalidad que denotaba una vida nueva.

Gl- Ya estoy mayor, pero tengo mucha experiencia, iré contigo, ponme al día.

Gi- después, cuando reúna a todos.

Gl- ¿a todos?.

Gi- tengo que encontrar cuatro enanos más que se unan.

Gl- yo te ayudo.

Gloin se dirigió a una sala llena de armas, donde otros muchos enanos charlaban, bebían y discutían, se acercó a uno y le dijo.

Gl- Hola Einl, quiero hablar contigo.

Ei- dime Gloin. Dijo cuando se acercó a Gloin

Gl- ¿quieres ir en busca de aventuras?¿lejos de estás salas?

Ei- no sé Gloin... nunca he salido de aquí...

Gl- pues es un buen momento, en cuanto que mi hijo Gimli nos avise sabremos más sobre lo que nos espera.

Ei- no sé yo si es una buena idea...- entonces Einl se giró sobre sus talones y miró hacia la mesa donde antes había estado hablando y dijo. –iré si también viene Omni.

Gl- bien, cuantos más mejor.

Mientras tanto Gimli había ido a ver a los enanos que estaban trabajando con los metales, parecía aburridos, cansados y hartos de la forja, se acercó a dos y dijo.

Gi- si queréis salir de esta forja y correr aventuras yo tengo aventuras para vosotros, es un viaje largo y gratificante¿qué decís?

La gran mayoría de los Enanos ni siquiera levantaron la cabeza cuando Gimli habló, pero sin embargo dos jóvenes se acercaron a él y dijeron al unísono.

Feru- Me llamo Feru¿en que puedo ayudarte?

Klifur- Me llamo Klifur¿en que puedo ayudarte?.

Gi- Ahora lo sabréis.

Al poco tiempo se reunieron Gimli, Gloin, Einl, Omni, Feru, Klifur Y Camthalion.

Gi- cuéntanos todo ahora que estamos todos Elfo.

C- veréis, tenemos que ir a Dol Guldur, allí nos reuniremos con Legolas y con otros Elfos, desde allí partiremos hacia el sur, para ir hacia Rivendel, es la forma más segura de ir. ¿alguna duda?. Los enanos más jóvenes Feru y Klifur preguntaron al unísono una vez más.

Fe- ¿y porqué tenemos que ir hasta Rivendel?

Kl- ¿y porqué tenemos que ir hasta Rivendel?

Camthalion los miró entre irritado y divertido y dijo.

C- eso es algo que ni siquiera yo sé, lo sabe Legolas, y a lo mejor lo sabe Gimli, que ha recibido una carta de Legolas. Entonces el enano se ruborizó un poco y respondió.

Gi- bueno, Legolas no especifica nada, solo dice que debemos llevar algo hasta Rivendel, pero no dic qué...

C- bueno, mañana al amanecer partiremos, a primera hora os espero en Esgaroth.

Gi- no es necesario, quédate aquí.

C- no, tengo asuntos pendientes allí, hasta mañana.

Todos los elfos fueron juntos al amanecer a Esgaroth, buscaron en la plaza grande, en las tabernas, en las casas y no lo encontraban hasta que Klifur pasó casi sin querer por el embarcadero y vio a Camthalion, llamó a los demás y en cuestión de minutos estaban todos juntos, todos estaban nerviosos, y Gloin fue el primero en preguntar.

Gl- ¿porqué estamos en el embarcadero?

C- Cogeremos unos barcos- Dijo alegremente, unos murmullos de desaprobación crecieron entre los enanos –es la manera más rápida de ir y la más segura, llegaremos al bosque negro esta tarde y cogeremos el camino principal hasta atravesarlo, después lo rodearemos hasta llegar al sitio donde hay menos bosque hasta Dol Guldur.

Los enanos muy nerviosos fueron subiendo a varias barcas, 2 enanos por barca y una más para Camthalion, 4 barcas les esperaban en los márgenes del río.

Un review no cuesta nada pero recompensa mucho a quien lo recive, poned reviews pls.


End file.
